


Irriconoscibile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, F/M, Object Penetration, PWP, contesto vago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura non riesce più a riconoscere il Sasuke che conosceva in quello che è diventato, ma questo non ha impedito loro di avere ancora un rapporto profondo.





	Irriconoscibile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!, dub-con, Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, “Non lo riconosce. Desiderarlo è tortura”.| [FANDOM]: Naruto| Personaggio/Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura| Avvisi: dub-con; penetrazione con un oggetto; angst; contesto vago| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 614  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Irriconoscibile

Sakura indietreggiò di un paio di passi, serrò le dita intorno al manico del pugnale. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il viso di Sasuke, i suoi occhi rossi, il sangue che solcava il suo viso diafano, incorniciato dai capelli mori, la sua espressione era gelida.

Sakura avvertì il battito cardiaco pulsarle dolorosamente nel petto e, gridando, sferrò il colpo.

Sasuke attivò il susan’o, il pugnale si frantumò contro uno spettro simile a uno scheletro di un intenso colore blu. Sasuke lo disattivò e le afferrò il polso, facendola gridare di dolore, ciò che rimaneva del manico contorto dell’arma cadde per terra.

“Sei davvero disposta a uccidermi, nonostante l’amore che nutri per me?” domandò lui secco.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

_ ‘Sasuke le posò indice e medio sulla fronte spaziosa. _

_ “Magari la prossima volta, grazie” disse gentilmente. _

_ Sakura sgranò gli occhi, mentre arrossiva vistosamente e incassava il capo tra le spalle.’ _

__

_ ‘Sasuke fece un mezzo sorriso e negò con il capo, scompigliando i disordinati capelli mori. _

_ “Quel baka è sempre il solito. Arriva sempre in ritardo e non fa altro che mangiare” borbottò Sakura, poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi. _

_ “Sai, potrei quasi essere geloso del rapporto che vi lega” disse Sasuke. _

_ Sakura avvampò.’ _

“Non riesco a riconoscere il mostro che sei diventato! L’odio ti ha consumato dall’interno!” gridò Sakura, così forte da raschiarsi la gola.

< L’ho sempre ammirato da lontano. Era così freddo, così distaccato, ma oltre la sua rabbia per questo mondo, riuscivo a scorgere un animo gentile.

Non posso smettere di desiderarlo, ma ora quella passione è diventata tortura > pensò.

Sasuke le portò una mano al petto, circondato da fulmini.

“Se vuoi uccidermi, fallo” ringhiò lei, serrando i pugni.

< Questa volta non avrò paura, non piangerò > pensò.

Sasuke utilizzò l’arto per strapparle la camicetta rosa, lasciandole i seni nudi.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi, lui la sbatté per terra, lei lo raggiunse con una gomitata al fianco.

“Tu mi fai dannatamente distrarre dalla mia missione. Dovrei ucciderti” sibilò Sasuke. Le strappò il reggiseno con forza e le prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, infastidendolo con i denti, incidendolo e succhiandolo fino a farlo diventare umido.

Sakura gemette e strinse gli occhi.

< Ho desiderato così a lungo questo e ora lo ottengo nel momento più sbagliato. Non sarei dovuta venire da sola, ma la verità è che forse nel profondo volevo fallire. Non riesco a smettere di credere che un giorno tornerà in sé, ma non devo, per il bene del villaggio > pensò. Sentì le mani gelide dell’Uchiha percorrerla e ansimò.

Sasuke finì di spogliarla, assaggiando la pelle rosata di lei, succhiando e leccando. 

Sakura sfilò un kunai, nascosto nella scarpa che non le aveva ancora tolto e tentò di pugnalarlo al fianco, riuscendo solo a graffiarlo.

“Oh, con questo ti sei tagliata i capelli. Una scelta che non ho mai particolarmente apprezzato” disse Sasuke, disarmandolo. Le posò la lama sul collo, la giovane deglutì, sentendo il metallo sulla pelle e gemette.

Sasuke rigirò l’arma con un movimento fluido, le accarezzò il pube coperto da una leggera peluria rosea e la penetrò con il manico tondo del kunai. Sakura iniziò a gridare, serrando i pugni e stringendo gli occhi.

Sasuke le leccò le labbra, continuando a entrare con l’oggetto di metallo, sentendola gemere rumorosamente. La udì urlare ripetutamente il suo nome e ghignò. Proseguì nella sua opera fino a farle raggiungere un doloroso orgasmo.

“Te l’ho già detto, è meglio per te che smetti di seguirmi” le soffiò all’orecchio. La guardò crollare incosciente e la rivestì sommariamente, si alzò e si rigirò il kunai nella mano.

“Questo lo tengo per ricordo” disse, allontanandosi.


End file.
